Resorcinol (meta-dihydroxybenzene) is an industrial chemical of substantial utility. Its preparation is usually carried out through the high temperature (about 300.degree. C.) alkali fusion of meta benzenedisulfonic acid. For chemical, energy, as well as environmental reasons, this process is disadvantageous. Efforts were made to apply the Hock reaction for the preparation of phenol from isopropylbenzene, to that of resorcinol from meta-diisopropylbenzene through the dihydroperoxide of meta-diisopropylbenzene (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,753 and 2,862,857; German Offen. Nos. 2,646,032 and 2,737,302; Japan Kokai Nos. 78 02,434, 78 02,436, 78 53,626 and 79 03,022; British Pat. Nos. 819,450, 857,113, 873,676 and 982,514; and Netherlands Pat. No. 6,400,270). However, the presence of two hydroperoxide groups existing simultaneously in the intermediate dihydroperoxide can result, under the usual conditions of the Hock reaction using sulfuric acid or silica-alumina (titania) catalysts in the formation of a significantly increased number of by-products, and, thus, lower yields than in the case of cumene hydroperoxide (see Weissermel and Arpe, "Industrial Organic Chemistry", Verlag Chemie, Weinheim (Germany), New York, 1978, pp. 317-318).